History of Dragons
by martindino123
Summary: this is the story of how dragons came to be in the world
1. The beginning the light and the darknes

The History of Dragons by Martindino123

not many people realize that Dragons{fire breathing lizards for people who don't know about dragons}are peaceful intelligent creatures that can kill us if they want to but choose not to they have a history like us they have their gods and their myths like us and even have their own language. this is story of how dragons came into the world, this is story of how dragons all began.

Many many many years ago the world was a desolate place with no light the only life was the strange creatures of the deep but in the upper reaches of the heavens lived the Tendu {dragon gods} there were five members of the Tendu the first and most powerful was Kalaven the fire dragon from his wings sprang ash and flames that engulfed his entire body, he chose when fires started and volcanoes erupted .The second was Langdo the water dragon, he hand crafted every creature that lived in the sea The third Rolvan the earth dragon he controlled earthquakes rock slides and knew of the rocks of the world, the forth Airando air dragon he was lord of the winds that carried ships across the waves and let the things that fly soar in the skies but one of the the Tendu referred only as The Enemy loved things that brought pain and suffering and has almost no form but legend says he looks like a rocky dragon skeleton covered in ash and in between the bones were lava, red eyes that could scare the hardiest of men,but the first dragons did not come from the Tendu they came from the darkness of the world.

The only sounds were the crashing of waves on the cliffs and shores no birds in the sky no trees to sit under the world was a sound only small at first coming from the darkness something calling almost the sound of snoring but deeper and longer between snores but then it stopped there was silence but then a ROAR came from the darkness then another than another then another blue rays darted here and there there was call not any call a call of an Night Fury but not one hundreds of calls started to pop up the Night Fury is the most deadly the fastest the smartest dragon ever and in fact the first dragons ever sight to see if you happen to see them. Large black and majestic they flew onto the land wondering what this new world was they could see the land about as good as if you turned on a torch the first the Night Furies ate where these strange fish that had a anonymous glow witch made them easy to catch they have taste that is kinda like a mixture of chicken rice fish and oyster it may seem gross but the night furies loved them and in fact they hunted them so much two hundred years later they were considered a rare priceless Night Furies loved the darkness and for 3 hundred years they lived and all the time the sky was lit up with blue lights{Night Furies breath} but the time of darkness was up.

it first happened when the earth beneath them shook violently thrashing back and forward but then cracks in the land exposed beam of light bright and steam rose from the earth the Tendu had called forth the Flame O Old sent to bring light to the dark world the Night Furies Screamed in pain from this light they sheltered under rocks and in caves it was not long until the Night Furies started to pray and beg for the light to go away many days past then the water dragon Langdo sprang up from the water {one thing about the Tendu they are massive and have magical powers } Langdo said " Do not be afraid Night Furies the lords of the darkness the Tendu Thought you would want light but we were wrong we cannot get rid of the Flame o Old named the Sun but we promise that 12 hours of each day there will be darkness" and with that the Night Furies jumped for joy and was dancing around one peculiar young Night fury named Malverk {later Known as the Hero of Dragons} said in a soft tone "can you make a thing that we can remember by so we don,t forget this gift you given us " Langdo replied saying"yes the Tendu will make something you see" then in an instant he jumped up and dived in the sea. that night a wight round thing rolled up on the horizon the Night Furies saw it and were amazed and from that night on when they thanked the Tendu for things they looked and thank the now called Moon


	2. A new chance at life

Authors Note

In all chapters from Now on will have a ... Dragon MYTH...basically a story, Dragons told their Children That is to dragons ,Just Fairy Tales.

and thank you for reading my story and now i'm in Summer Holidays YAYYYY... I'll have more time to write chapters So expect More

And a Shout out to my Friend in The Philippines FergS 21 so enjoy

Chapter 2 A new chance at life

It was early in the Morning when the sun rose for the first time EVER, it was a sight to behold But unfortunately the Night Furies Were All Asleep. {cause After the night came They had a massive Party I Mean MASSIVE, The first Party ever too... Ha you learn something New every day}

But unaware to the Night Furies The Tendu Were holding a council in the Heavens Is Everyone Here Langdo Said Kalaven{fire Dragon god} In a loud booming Voice that RATTLED THE SKY

Were all here except You know who Said Langdo {Water Dragon God}

We Can't Be ordered AROUND by those Night Furies IT'S UNNATURAL Said Kalaven

But look on the bright side Now we can bring Life to our world Trees,plants,Animals and new and amazing creatures of the Earth ,Water , Air and fire Said Rolvan {Earth Dragon}

We Must Make Them lesser than the Night furies Though But we must have some form of creature Smart enough to be equal to the night furies But What?{ At this moment the Tendu Had the idea to make Dragons Fun fact all Strike class dragons are not Dragons At all They are a whole branch of new reptile}...

And as the Night Furies woke what they saw made them Speechless! and Gobsmacked!.The world around them had changed {and for the better} the dark desolate cliff were they had slept was now surrounded by Trees ,Plants and all kinds of creatures great and small.

As they jumped up they let out a EEEPP of a scream {as you would expect it is like if you woke up and suddenly pigs could fly and trees could move}

What in the name of Langdo Happened {and that my friends is were we get what in the name of God ect }Said one.  
>One brave night fury walked up and touched a...TREE!{if you didn't notice that was sarcastic} Then it jumped of into flight in a eep What is it said One night fury Then out of the crowd of Furies Came Malverk {later known as Dragon Hero} It is a Sign from the Tendu the world is being filled with life ,This is a new chance at life.<p>

{Read this slowly it adds the Affect}

When the world was Dark and Desolate even creepy even before the night furies woke a creature even the Darkness Feared a creature of Malice and fury ,He was The Enemy his name was lost thousands of years ago {if he had a name Know one knows not even the Tendu} it crept steadily and silently up to the halls of the Tendu up and up it crept what the tendu felt was cold heat on their Bodies that chilled them to the bone then a blackness poured out of the tendu's Shadows it slid its way to the center of the Great Hall it rose up and formed into a dragon form it was like any other Tendu except It was Skeleton made of rocks and a red light shone from it's heart that shone like a light house and all around it a black gas shrouded it's body in black Cloak then in a Dark croaky Voice it said

Greetings o great Tendu

Who are You Said Kalavan

I am what you fear when you sleep ...I am what Dread when you walk in your halls but enough of the Niceties

I am here to warn you ,your doom is coming and your precious world WILL BURN! and you with it and it will be By My HAND or should i say my army of dread

but if cared to come and have tea with me in my oblivion realm i promise i won't kill or i will

And when your Precious hall throne down and your world is up in flames i will rule my own world

But i have a deal to make with you you have to kill the creature Malverk

If we Don't Said kalavan

Then I will make you watch your world burn

HHHahhhhhhaaaahhhah

cherio chaps i have meeting with rock monster who claims he has tree growing out of his head Cherio and good bye

And like that he vanished The Tendu was left gobsmacked and worried for the world they created and had come to love,

What can we do said Langdo do we accept his deal

NO we are proud and we a gods of this world and we will not be tormented by a Witless Worm Said kalavan we should Attack it in it's realm of Oblivion

We cannot go there we do not know the way Said Langdo

then we send searches all over this world for the gates of Oblivion Said Kalavan

I Will NOT LET THIS WORLD BURN{and after he said burn a volcano erupted}

Myth 1

The Rocky road

In a bygone era a young Night fury was flying across a forest in a playful matter when it came across an opening in the forest and in the middle of the forest There was a boulder The night fury landed on the Boulder then

Get of me !you little brat can't i get some peace and quiet around here

ahh! whoo who are you said the little Fury {who was hovering above the talking rock}

Ohh sorry for scarring you Back me lad{who now had a Irish accent

Im am Grumple the rock eater at you service {then the boulder jumped up broke apart then it gave a polite bow}

How can you move and talk

I could all ways move but im very tired cause i was eating rocks about a century ago by the looks of things it's very hard to tell that i eat at all look at me i look like stick But on a iron diet {iron ore diet Punnss}

Im jarco The night fury at your service { he was saying it in a nervous tone}

Hey how about i give you an i owe you situation for scarring you lad but promise me that you wake me up in about a century deal

Deal

ok good night {and at that he fell asleep }

The end

i know that wasn't the best myth but i think it's kinda funny but like and comment i would greatly appreciate it


End file.
